Diary in The Bottle
by banmilk cha
Summary: No summary VIXX /brothership/


**_Diary in The Bottle_**

 **Cha Hakyeon Chibby,**

 **Lee Jaehwan Chibby,**

 **Lee Hongbin Chibby**

 **K**

 **Drabble**

 **.**

 **DiTB**

 **.**

Hari ini, Cha hakyeon atau yang di kenal dengan sebutan N main ke rumah Ken, teman sekelasnya.

"Wow!" komentar N kagum. Ada chopper di hampir semua benda di kamar Ken.

"Kamu benar-benar tergila-gila pada chopper!"

Ken meringis lucu. Dia keluar kamar, mengambil minuman dan cemilan untuk mereka berdua. Hei, ada yang aneh. Di kamar serba chopper, ada dua botol tanpa chopper. Botol cantik merah dan biru bertutup gabus di meja belajar. N mendekati botol itu. Ternyata berisi gulungan kertas. Botol biru lebih banyak isinya dari botol merah. Kertas yang sedikit di botol merah menarik perhatian N. Karena penasaran, N membuka tutup botol merah itu dan mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan kertas.

Isinya membuat N tertegun.

 _Hongbin bilang aku ikut-ikutan menggabar pemandangan bawah laut. Huh, padahal aku punya ide itu pada saat sunny songsae memberi tahu kalau dua minggu lagi ada perlombaan menggambar. Dia yang ikut-ikutan tuh!_

N jadi sangat penasaran. Dia membuka gulungan kertas itu satu persatu, sampai...

 _Lagi-lagi N membuat bukuku lusuh. Bisa enggak sih dia hati-hati sedikit?_

Astaga, Ken juga menulis tentang dirinya!

"N, coba jus jeruk campur ..." Ken menghentikan kata-katanya. Matanya terpaku pada kertas yang dipegang N, N juga berdiri kaku, salah tingkah. Hatinya diliputi perasaan kesal!

"Kamu membaca tulisan soal kamu?"

N gelagapan. "Ah, enggak! Aku baru mau membacanya waktu kamu masuk tadi." Hening sesaat.

" Ehm, tiba-tiba aku ingat mama menyuruhku cepat pulang hari ini."

Aduh, alasan yang aneh. Jadi, N diantar pulang Pak Kim, supir keluarga Ken. Perasaannya kacau!

Beberapa hari setelahnya, N dan Ken tidak saling menyapa. N masih kesal dengan tulisan tentang dirinya. Sesekali ia ingin menceritakan rahasia Ken kepada teman-temannya. Namun, N masih bisa menahan diri.

Nah, jadi N heran waktu hari Minggu Ken datang ke rumahnya. Ken mengajak N ke pantai. Terpaksa N menurut. Masalah bisa jadi panjang kalau Mama sampai tau kalau N dan Ken bertengkar.

Duh, suasananya benar-benar tidak enak! Pak Kim tidak mengajak N dan Ken mengobrol. Saat di pantai, N dan Ken sama sekali tidak tertarik atas keindahan disana.

Ken mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya. Wah, botol merah itu! Dia memandang botol itu dan memandang lautan. Jangan-jangan...

"Jangan!" ucap N buru-buru.

"Jangan apa?" tanya Ken bingung.

"Botol itu cantik sekali! Jangan dibuang! Buatku saja!"

Ken tertawa. "Ini botol hadiah ultah dari Tanteku, tidak mungkin aku buang."

N menggaruk-garuk pipinya, malu. "Kupikir kamu ingin membuat _message in a bottle_ , pesan dalam botol. Itu lo, orang menulis pesan dan membuangnya ke laut. Karena ini diary, jadi _diary in the bottle_." Ken tersenyum.

"Memang seperti itu. Aku bawa dua gunting. Ayo, bantu aku!" Ken mengeluarkan botol air mineral dan sebuah gunting. N bingung apa gunanya benda-benda itu. Ternyata Ken mengeluarkan kertas-kertas di botol merah, mengguntingnya, dan memasukannya ke botol air mineral. Meski heran, N mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Ken.

Setelah selesai, dia menutup botol air mineral itu dan melemparnya ke laut. "Heran ya?" tanya Ken tersenyum. "Aku membuat tulisan-tulisan tentang orang-orang lain. Tulisan kebaikan mereka aku simpan di botol biru, kejelekannya di botol merah. Biasanya dua botol itu aku simpan. Waktu itu aku lupa. Tapi harusnya kamu enggak membacanya kan? Itu sama saja dengan membaca diary orang lain." "Yah... soalnya isinya aneh banget." N terbata-bata. Ken melotot.

"Oke,oke, aku minta maaf deh." ucap N akhirnya. Ken tersenyum.

"Aku juga minta maaf karena meletakannya sembarangan." jawab Ken.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kok, kamu bisa punya ide seperti itu?" tanya N

"Tanteku yang ngajari. Waktu aku kesal dengan seseorang, kubaca lagi kebaikannya. Kadang-kadang kekesalnku hilang kalau ingat kebaikan orang itu. Tulisan di botol merah, enggak pernah aku baca lagi. Kalau isinya sudah banyak, pasti kubuang." jawab Ken lagi.

"Mengingat-ingat kebaikan orang, melupakan kejelekannya. Asyik juga caranya." Ujar N. Ken mengulurkan segulung kertas dari botol biru. "Sekarang saatnya kamu baca tulisan soal kamu di botol biru." N membacanya. _N anak yang asyik banget. Kalau ngobrol dengannya, jadi pengen ketawa terus._

"Wah, aku enggak tau kalau kamu sangat suka padaku." Ujar N tersipu-sipu. Ken tersenyum misterius. "Sebenarnya aku menulisnya semalam. Supaya kamu senang." Kata Ken. "Haahh?" Artinya Ken tidak sungguh-sungguh menulisnya. Benarkah?

Ken sudah menjauh dari N, meleltkan lidah meledeknya. Barangkali, N tidak akan tau jawaban dari pertanyaan tadi. Sebab, sampai lama mereka masih tertawa-tawa, asyik main ciprat-cipratan air.

end

kkk,,, mian kalo aneh dan ini cerita pertama yang aku buat dan publish.. kalau berkenan tolong tinggalkan review untuk saya...


End file.
